Caricias ocultas y miradas escondidas
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Bill aun busca el verdadero amor, una alma gemela...pero es que ellos ya no tienen que buscar ya la tienen…
1. El comienzo de todo

**HOLA: **

**La historia trata sobre el amor entre los gemelos, como se da y los problema que tienen a partir de allí. Lo hice porque una amiga me lo pidió. Dicen que no es real, otros dicen que sí.**

**A mí me da lo mismo. Solo sé que soy su fan incondicional y los amo, a los cuatro, bueno más a Bill ;D Espero les guste y obviamente prohibida la entrada a los anti-Tokio hotel.**

**Un beso.**

**Los personajes que salen en la historia son reales y tienen vidas reales, lo único que sale de mi cabeza es la historia =D!**

**

* * *

**

El viento soplaba agradablemente en sincronía con aquella tarde, yo me encontraba recostado mientras mi hermano Bill me miraba de reojo le sonreí disimuladamente y volví mi vista hacia Gustav y Georg que se encontraban platicando animadamente yo estaba fingiendo que les escuchaba y cuando volteaban a verme daba un asentimiento con la cabeza o negaba sin siquiera saber de qué era lo que tanto estaban hablando... en ese gsuto momento, Bill se sentó a mi lado mientras cruzaba su pierna izquierda

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras me miraba directamente, se que Lo hace apropósito, sabe que me pone mal cuando hace eso, le miro de reojo y cierro los ojos al encontrarme con su mirada; Como habíamos llegado a tanto ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Georg y Gustav me miran confundidos ellos no saben nada acerca de nuestra relación…

Si yo Tom Kaulitz y Bill mi hermano, hace apenas 1 semana habíamos descubierto o más bien confesado los sentimientos que teníamos desde hace mucho pero no habíamos dicho por falta a la moral

**Flash pack**

-_Bien chicos escuchen repartiré las habitaciones Georg y Gustav la de la izquierda, Bill y Tom la de la derecha aquí están sus llaves- decía la voz de Dave mirándonos a los cuatro; Era normal que a mi hermano y a mí nos pusieran juntos, pero esta vez me moleste un poco; No sabía porque pero últimamente me molestaba tanto, que mi hermano estuviera a mi lado me molestaba desde que por las noches no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, aparecía su sonrisa, su boca ,sus ojos, su perfecto rostro , la manera en la cual me miraba , el sentir su aliento mientras cantaba a mi lado, mirándolo mientras cantaba, su cabello rebelde y esa estrella que me a echo alucinar tanto._

_-Tom – decía la voz de Bill a mi lado su tan melodiosa voz, Le mire molesto_

_-¿Que quieres?- calle al darme cuenta que los ojos de mi hermano tenían lagrimas le mire un momento_

_-¿Que tienes? - le pregunte con voz entrecortada, ver a mi hermano así era devastador, el siempre era el fuerte, siempre le ve las cosas buenas a todo, es tan optimista, tan dulce, tan bueno, tan inocente, tan frágil…._

_- No es nada solo vete- digo abrasando sus pies a la altura de su pecho, escondiendo su cabeza en ellos_

_-Bill- me acerque_

_- que te vayas, no quiero saber nada de ti… vete…vete con una de ellas, no me importa- decía mientras me empujaba fuera de la habitación no me daba cuenta estaba paralizado ver a Bill llorando y hablándome de esa manera pero había sido el "no me importas", eso me había dolido demasiado. Decidí hacerle caso no quería quedar a reprimirme y menos dormir afuera y no llamaría a Georg ni a Gustav, tome mi celular y marque a la primera chica que estaba en el_

_-Alo?- pregunta la voz desde el articular_

_-Hola preciosa adivina quién soy – dije cansado mientras miraba el nombre de la chica por el celular_

_- Por dios, Tom hace años que no me llamabas…. ¿como estas?- pregunta emocionada la chica_

_-Bien, bien quería saber si quieres pasar la noche con migo – dije directo y cortante_

_Tardo en responder_

_-me encantaría Tomy- dice melosamente la chica nadie puede llamarme Tomy nadie más que Bill, ni mis padres, ni Georg, ni Gustav, ni Dave ni siquiera Andreas solo Bill_

_-en una hora vale en el Rolling – (lo siento pésimo nombre Na.)_

_Llegue al restaurante, ella como era suponerse ya estaba, era linda debía admitirlo…_

_Alta de 1:70 m, pelirroja, ojos azules, con curvas bien definidas pero algo le faltaba si tan solo su cabello fuera oscuro negro diría yo y si sus ojos fueran tan penetrante como los de Bill y si tuviera una voz melodiosa como al de mi hermano o entonces me di cuenta estaba enamorado de mi hermano negué con la cabeza que clase de tontería…_

_La chica saludaba con la mano, Le sonreí coquetamente y el deposite un beso en los labios pedimos algo que tomar ella creo que fue un Martini o algo así. Cuando terminamos subimos a la camioneta nos dirigimos hasta un hotel que esta unos pocos kilómetros de allí…_

_Ella pide la habitación sería demasiado revuelo si yo lo hiciera subimos hasta el cuarto, ella me mira y me hace una sonrisa provocativa le sonrío de igual forma…Entonces me imagino a Bill riendo y sonriéndome vuelvo a mover la cabeza debo quitar esas entupidas ideas de mi mente_

_-¿Estas bien Tomy?- pregunta acercándose a mi mientras me da un beso, estoy por comenzar a gritarle, ¡nadie puede llamarme Tomy¡_

_Vamos Tom solo pro esta noche, solo pro esta noche, luego te olvidaras de ella…me repito mentalmente y respiro profundo asiento despacio para contestar su pregunta; Comienzo a besarla recorro su cuerpo con algunos de mis inigualables besos…_

_-Hay Tom no hagas eso al menos no con ella ven aquí con migo ¿vale?- me imagino que Bill me dice esto, cierro los ojos imaginándolo, entonces siento como la chica tiembla al contacto con mi piel pero en todo momento no e dejado de pensar ni un segundo en Bill_

_Al fin terminamos le sonrío a la chica, tiene la cara de la típica niña enamorada, me doy la vuelta y finjo dormir, Ella me abrasa y queda dormida al instante._

_Sonrío y dejo una de mis ya tan conocidas cartas que en si ya tengo muchas hechas en mi maleta. Perdería bastante tiempo si les hiciera una a cada una de ellas siempre que salgo con una de ellas y al terminar de tener sexo con las chicas dejo mi tan conocida carta._

_Hola amor_

_Sé que cuando despiertes ya no estaré pero después de esta noche… me di cuenta que no quiero seguir saliendo contigo o tener algo mas allá._

_Lo lamento, fue hermoso para mí y espero que para ti también lo sea_

_atte.: Tom_

_Coloco la carta en el pequeño buró de alado de la mesa y aprovecho para mirarme un momento en el espejo, si que estoy bueno, giró la cabeza y la observo allí dormida, rió al ver la sonrisa que tiene en al cara y salgo de allí._

_Son las 7:4 AM llego al hotel donde está la banda, donde duerme mi Bill… entonces recuerdo no es mi Bill es mi hermano y está enojado conmigo._

_Me siento en el lobby, pido una cerveza cuando miro la hora ya son las 8:10 toco la puerta de la habitación ya que no encuentro mi llave por ningún lado_

_Me sorprendo al ver quien me habré es Bill_

_Le miro, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, sus labios están partidos, su mirada es triste trae el cabello mojado y…_

_-Hola- salude_

_-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunta con la voz cortada_

_-Note incumbe -le dije, no se por qué conteste de ese modo, ni siquiera sabía porque le odiaba, solo eran tontas ideas e imágenes las que pasaban por mi mente nada que fuera real, ¡por favor es mi hermano; Me mira enojado_

_-Claro que me importa Tom _Kaulitz _– me dice rojo de furia y con los ojos con lagrimas_

_-¿p-por qué?- le pregunte preocupado casi nunca lo veía así…_

_- por que, por que….soy tu hermanó – le miro por un momento pensé que iba a decir otra cosa, niego con la cabeza_

_- Desearía que no lo fueras – dije enojado subiendo a mi habitación…_

_si no lo fuera todo sería más sencillo pero sé que no podría vivir sin mi Bill a mi lado_


	2. Así fue

Suspire, no debí haber dicho lo que dije, sentía las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, pero no eran mías; solo era el impulso o las ganas de llorar, pero no mío, sino de Bill; Bill estaba llorando.

Camino hasta su habitación, esta acurrucado en su cama, sollozando, no me ha visto aun; me siento junto a el

-¿Qué nos está pasando?-el solloza, rodeándome con sus brazos

-No lo sé Tomy-solloza, su labio inferior tiembla, mi mirada se enternece, tiene algo que contarme, suspiro, dejando que se calme, juego con su cabello,

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunte, el me miro

-Soy un tonto – me dice volviendo a llorar

- No eres tonto Bill…-le sonrió- ¿ por qué dices eso?- pregunto

-Me enamore – digo al fin,

-¿De quién?-algo en mi pecho se rompió, hubiera llorado justo en ese momento y a mi sorpresa comencé a llorar, baje al mirada, no quería que Bill se diera cuenta,

-No lo entenderías - contesta –Ni yo entiendo, como me pudo pasar esto-sollozo-¿Algo va mal en mi?-suspire eso mismo me preguntaba yo, algo tendría que ir mal en mi para ver a mi hermano de la manera en que lo estoy viendo ahora, sonreí, acariciando su mejilla

-Cuéntame…¿quién es?, De quien te enamoraste? –otra lagrima resbala por mi mejilla al decir esto

-Mi amor no es correspondido– me dice, me miro y acomoda mi cabello

Siento como el alma se me parte… lo abraso, se siente tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos

-¿Quien es la tonta que no te corresponde Bill? – pregunto enojado, el sonríe

-No es ella Tom, es un el- me responde bajando la mirada

Me quede en shock un momento, Bill estudiaba mi reacción, trate de componerla, empezándole pro cerrar la boca; mi hermano me acaba de decir que era Gay, eso no lo esperaba .Una esperanza creció en mi, pero la deseche de inmediato, ¡Maldición que me esta pasado!, me quite la gorra, frustrado .Bill solloza, sonrió tranquilamente, acaricio su mejilla

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Quién es el que no te hace caso?-

Niega, no quiere decirme; le miro enojado y triste a la vez

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?-

-No quiero perderte…-

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunte, el suspiro

-Mucho…-

-¿Quién es? ,¿Georg?, ¿Gustav?-niega

-No...No son ellos-

-¿Entonces?-la curiosidad crece en mi

-Es un hombre guapo…-me dice con lagrimas en los ojos-Tiene unos ojos hermosos, y una sonrisa divina…-me sonríe-tiene una actitud despreocupada ante todo, pero yo sé que no es asi, que no es como aparenta, porque yo lo conozco mejor que nadie..y él a mi-solloza, abro la boca la vuelvo a cerrar; por un momento me imagino que habla de mi, pero eso es imposible, sollozo, imposible,

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta

-No me siento bien…-contesto, el me mira

-¿Qué tienes?, quieres que llame al doctor?-me pregunta, con su voz llena de preocupación, niego y entrelazó mi mano con la de él, siento como todo me da vueltas, un toque de electricidad, me embriago, el me miro, asustado, sé acerco a mí, lo radie con mis brazos ,es tamos a escasos centímetros, nuestros labios casi se tocan

-¿Qué nos está pasando?-me pegunta, niego

-no lo sé-se acerca más a mí, busca mi boca-lo atraigo aun más a mí, y el me mira

-Eres tu-me dice mientras nos hundimos en un beso, lleno de deseo, amor y lagrimas.

* * *

**Hola!,**

**Dejen RR. Me harán muy feli**z


	3. Tomando un baño

**Fin del flash pack**

-¿Que te pasa Tom? - pregunta Gustav

-Si lo siento estaba pensando – dije mirando a Bill, que sonreía triunfante

-Saben que… voy a la habitación –Miro a Bill, a veces eso de la conexión era algo que amaba y otras que odiaba, estaba seguro que había entendido que debía subir

Llegue a la habitación y espere unos minutos, Bill entro un rato después

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta mirándome con esa sonrisa de niño bueno; le miro enojado

-¿Que pasa Tomy? – dice mientras me abrasa, yo me dejo hacer, pero aun no hablo

- ¿Te hice algo? – pregunta inocentemente

Sonrío, siempre termino cediendo

-Nada amor, nada – le digo mientras le beso

-Tomy tenemos que regresar en unas horas debemos ir a la entrevista ¿recuerdas?- me mira enojado, pero se que es fingido, le sonrío, lo vuelvo a besar…

-Vale – le digo –Solo me ducho y vamos-

-No es justo, yo quiero bañarme – dice mientras me suelta y corre hasta el baño,

Corro tras el y cierro al puerta

- No yo me baño primero – le digo mirándole

- Tom sabes que yo tardo mas-me dice mirándome fijamente- Además, debo maquillarme, arreglarme el cabello, vamos Tomy- me dice sonriéndome coquetamente

- Vale, entonces los dos entremos a bañarnos- le digo sonriendo y levantando la ceja

Me sonríe

- No hay lugar Tomy, estaremos muy apretados- me dice a modo de excusa

- Por mí no hay problema – le digo sonriendo

Me mira y sonríe

- Vale vamos – sonrío siempre lo logro convencer

-Con una condición –dice mirándome – que te toca enjabonarme- Me río, el también ríe junto a mí

-Vale me toca enjabonarte –dijo sonriente

Me encuentro vistiéndome, reviso que gorra llevar en esta ocasión,

-Tom – grita Bill desde afuera, está desesperado, tomó una roja y una azul y salgo corriendo, no quería hacerlo enfadar

-Lo siento amor- le digo dándole un beso – es que no sabia que gorra llevar –Se ríe de mí

-Con ambas te vez de lo mas guapo-sonríe con esa sonrisa que tanto me provoca

Lo beso de nuevo y lo atraigo hacía mi

-Tom, tom, Tomy, por favor llegaremos tarde -me dice, mientras sonríe y trata de separarme

* * *

**Dejen RR**


End file.
